


My Heart Will Go On

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [74]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion (Amazon Music)





	My Heart Will Go On

**Author's Note:**

> My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion (Amazon Music)

He looks out over the vastness of space, his Autobots are out there. Somewhere. He feels alone but knows he can’t be the only Cybertronian left. He remembers the time where he lead the Autobots against the Decepticons. He watched them have victory parties. He can’t do that anymore. He can’t hear them laugh, can’t hear them joke around. They can’t see him and he can never see them again. That last battle, it changed him in ways that cannot be undone. He hopes the Autobots are alright and not missing him too much. Surely they could find another Prime, Cybertron always finds another Prime to replace the previous one. He is no different. Floating in space, there’s nothing nagging him or trying to get his attention. He just is. 

When his Autobots look up to the sky, they see a shining star light years away and know that their Prime is looking down on them, watching them, guiding them. Protecting them.


End file.
